towerofgodfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Irregular
"Menara tidak membuka pintu gerbangnya untuk siapa saja. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Menara hanya membuka pintu gerbangnya untuk 'sesuatu' yang dibutuhkan. Stabilitas, Perubahan, Revolusi, atau Kebebasan." -- Alumik Edrok kpd. Evan Edrok 01395d9b6ad09971cdabcca762c6a98b.jpg|Bam 25 urek_shinsu.png|Urek Mazino File:Placeholder.jpg|Phantaminum File:Placeholder.jpg|Enryu RACHEL.png|Rachel Irregular - Tak Terpilih (비선별인원, biseonbyeolinwon; "yang tidak terpilih" atau "Irregulars"), umumnya dikenal sebagai Irregular, adalah seseorang yang tidak dipilih dari dalam Menara (sisi Tengah Menara dan sisi Luar Menara) untuk naik Menara melalui seleksi normal yang dilakukan Headon (terhadap para Regular), melainkan seseorang yang masuk ke menara dari Luar Menara (Outside).In Of the Tower's Weapons, from SIU's blog, Edwaru writes: But for the people outside the Tower, the "Irregulars"..., equating Irregular status with coming from outside the Tower.Ch.58: 2F - Last Examination (2) Pembawaan dan Pengertian Dalam sistem politik yang berlaku saat ini, Headon akan mengunjungi Menara-Luar dan Menara-Tengah untuk memilih para Regular.Ch.10: 2F - Lero-Ro's Test (2) Selanjutnya dalam sistem ini dimaklumi bahwa Irregular merupakan sebutan untuk "Irregular - Tak Terpilih" dan Regular merupakan sebutan untuk "Regular Terpilih".Grumpy post on bato.to Tidak begitu jelas apakah proses seleksi yang berlaku saat ini merupakan bagian dari kontrak antara Jahad dengan Administrator (seperti halnya Headon).Ch.02: 1F - Headon's Floor (2) Terkait pilihan Headon, ada asumsi bahwa pilihan Headon itu hakikatnya mewakili pilihan Menara, yang pada akhirnya menjadi Aturan Menara. Secara politik, siapapun yang telah memasuki Menara tanpa dipilih oleh Menara akan dipandang sebagai Irregular. Menurut Yuri Jahad, mereka itu "kemungkinan tidak begitu diterima" dan Yuri sendiri beranggapan Headon pun tidak menyukai seorang irregular. rregular. Menurut Shibisu, Irregular itu mereka "yang telah membuka sendiri pintu (Menara) dengan kemauan mereka sendiri" dan tindakan mereka itu "berlawanan dengan Hukum Menara". Sebagai tambahan, mereka telah melanggar batasan yang ditetapkan Administrator ketika memanipulasi ShinsuCh.26: 2F - Rest (1) dan ini dianggap sebagai bukti pelanggaran mereka atas aturan-aturan Menara. "Irregular-lah yang membawa semua perubahan besar" dan "kekacauan kedalam Menara" dan "semua orang di pusat Menara" (Golongan Berkuasa dan umumnya yang mengabdi pada Kerajaan Jahad) merasa takut terhadap mereka. Dikarenakan kekuatan mereka yang 'mengerikan', Irregular pun dijadikan lambang ketakutan Hanya kalangan Irregular saja yang dapat menerima secara langsung tantangan yang diberikan Administrator. Barangkali, ini artinya bahwa sebelum terciptanya sistem Regular, hanya mereka para Irregular saja yang mampu menaiki Menara; bisa juga diartikan bahwa hanya seorang Irregular yang bisa menaklukkan tantangan Lantai yang tidak ada administratornya. Hal yang paling penting terkait Irregular, setidaknya bagi FUG, bahwa mereka, sebagai orang yang berasal dari luar (outside), mereka "terbebas dari segala perjanjian Menara"; yang terpenting menurut FUG, ini artinya bahwa hanya mereka-lah yang berkemampuan membunuh Jahad. Jahad sendiri telah memiliki kontrak dengan Administrator yang menjamin bahwa penghuni Menara tidak akan pernah membunuh dirinya.Vol.2 Ch.27: 21F – FUG (2); note also SIU's notes for that chapter, which explicitly state that only an Irregular can kill Zahard because they are not from within the Tower. Kebanyakan Irregular menampakkan kekuatan yang luar biasa saat memasuki Menara. Tidak diketahui secara pasti apakah ini sebuah ciri universal para Irregular, apakah ini sesuatu yang secara alami mereka miliki sebagai bawaan dari asal-usul mereka atau apakah sejenis kekuatan yang lazim dibutuhkan sebagai pra-syarat untuk mendapatkan posisi utama di Menara. Jahad dan Para Pemimpin Sepuluh Keluarga Secara resmi, istilah Irregular merujuk pada mereka yang telah memasuki Menara namun menyimpang dari sistem yang ada; karenanya, Jahad dan rekan-rekannya bisa jadi tidak dipertimbangkan sebagai Irregular, meskipun masuknya dari luar (outside). Bagaimanapun, terkait dengan Persenjataan Menara, Ashul Edwaru mengelompokkan grup Jahad sesuai jumlah mereka seperti halnya Han Sung Yu,yang menandai bahwa keberadaan mereka dipertimbangkan secara retroaktif, meskipun sistem Regular belum terkenal saat itu. Karakteristik Irregular Para irregular memiliki kekuatan luar biasa yang akhirnya menjadi simbol ketakutan. Mereka sangat piawai dalam manipulasi Shinsu. Misalnya: Eurasia Blossom dengan kemampuan "mempercepat" Shinsu di suatu area, dia mampu seketika itu juga membunuh 99% populasi yang ada. Contoh lainnya adalah rumor Enryu yang mampu menciptakan kehidupan dengan Shinsu.Ch.11: 2F - Yu Han Sung's Examination (1) Mereka juga memiliki Ketahanan Shinsu yang sangat tinggi. Ini berarti kadar viskositas (kekentalan) Shinsu yang tinggi tidak membatasi pergerakan mereka. Menurut Endorsi Jahad, dia merasa tidak patut menyerang Rachel dan merasa dirinya berasal dari "suatu tempat yang berbeda".Ch.27: 2F - Rest (2) Nampaknya sang Putri merasa gelisah bergabung dengan Rachel. Dia bahkan menerima dan menuruti permintaan Rachel agar tidak menyerang tim Bam. Hal yang sama juga menarik perhatian Khun Aguero Agnes atas diri Bam Ch.06: 2F - Evankhell's Hell (2). Khun sendiri seorang yang tak pernah percaya pada yang lain dan tidak pernah berbicara kecuali jika diperlukan. Aguero berpikir Bam begitu istimewa, dan pada akhirnya membantu Bam dengan mempertaruhkan statusnya.Ch.07: 2F - Evankhell's Hell (3) Jika "kehadiran dunia lain" ini merupakan sifat setiap Irregular, maka ini memperjelas mengapa Jahad dan 10 Petarung Agung yang pertama kali dapat menaklukkan Lantai 134 menjadi bagian Kerajaan Jahad. Ini juga memperjelas besarnya pengaruh Urek Mazino dan Wolhaiksong, mengapa Bam bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak teman dan sekutu di Season 1 dan lain sebagainya. Tapi juga memungkinkan beberapa kalangan menolak "perasaan" ini dan justru menantang Irregular tersebut. Bahkan dalam pertarungan, Jahad tidak bisa meremehkan Molic One P. GR dan justru sang Raja mencapai mufakat dengan menjadikan Molic sebagai satu dari Tiga Bangsawan. Sekarang, Molic One P. GR menjadi figur yang berjuang secara gencar dan kharismanya memukai semua (130+) Penguasa selama berlangsungnya Ruler's Conference. Menurut Alumik Edrok, Menara hanya membuka pintu gerbangnya untuk "sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya", artinya Irregular tersebut dengan sengaja diterima oleh sistem Menara untuk mengubah status nya, seperti dalam hal stabilitas, perubahan atau kebebasan. Kebanyakan Irregular dikenali dari tindakan pentingnya seperti Phentaminum menyerbu bagian dalam Istana Jahad dan membunuh sebagian besar High ranker disana, Enryu membunuh Administrator, Urek Mazino bertarung satu lawan satu dengan Arie Hon (pada akhirnya Urek dianggap lebih kuat). Juga beberapa yang lain, yang kurang terkenal. Menurut Hwa Ryun, Rachel (begitu juga Bam) adalah mereka yang "para Pemandu pun tak dapat meramalkannya"; dalam hal ini dia mengatakan bahwa ketidakmampuan untuk meramalkan itu terkait status Irregular mereka, karena keberadaan mereka asing di Menara.Vol.2 Ch.110: 30F - Epilogue (3) Spekulasi dan Kontroversi Sistem pengujian saat ini, dimana para Regular diseleksi oleh Headon, ditegakkan oleh Jahad pasca penaklukkan Menara hingga Lantai 134. Sejak itu hanya para Irregular yang dapat meminta pengujian langsung dengan Administrator, dikarenakan hanya seorang Irregular (atau mereka yang bersama Irregular) yang dapat mencapai puncak Menara. Akibatnya, tujuan awal Menara mungkin semata-mata untuk menguji mereka yang dikenal sebagai Irregular. Setelah sekian lama, ada perdebatan luas di fanbase apakah Rachel memenuhi syarat sebagai Irregular, disebabkan oleh cara Headon memanggil dirinya yang tidak biasa di Chapter 76 - fakta bahwa Headon secara khusus berkata bahwa Rachel "bukan yang terpilih" (kata-kata yang tidak biasa, karena secara normal semua Irregular adalah tidak terpilih) dan perdebatan pada arti "membuka pintu" membuat banyak yang meyakini bahwa baik Rachel atau Bam bukanlah Irregular. Pada akhirnya SIU mengkonfimasi bahwa keduanya Irregular dalam sebuah live chat dengan fans, tapi, yang dimaksud Headeon saat berkata bahwa Rachel 'bukan yang terpilih' masih belum diketahui. Satu penafsiran atas hal ini bahwa Irregular bisa jadi dianggap sebagai Menara itu sendiri. Dan Administrator-lah yang "pantas" mewakili kehendak Menara. Pada dasarnya mereka yang masuk dan mendaki Menara melalui jalan yang ditempuh Jahad dan Pimpinan Keluarga Agung - membuka sendiri pintu gerbang dan mengambil ujian Administrator. Sebaliknya, para Regular dipilih melalui sistem Menara, yang dibangun oleh penghuni yang bertindak atas nama Menara melalui kontrak dengan Administrator (misal, Headon yang membawa Regular ke sisi Dalam Menara bukan melalui pintu Menara). Dilewatinya sistem ini dikarenakan Irregular dianggap "tak terpilih" bagi standar umum - sekalipun mereka "dipilih" oleh standar asli Menara. Seandainya Bam adalah yang membuka pintu gerbang Menara, dan Rachel terbawa bersamanya "secara kebetulan", maka Rachel sesungguhnya bukan yang dipilih oleh Menara sebagai Irregular secara biasa, tetapi Rachel pun tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai Regular, karena dia tidak dipilih oleh Headon. Karenanya, secara teknis Rachel merupakan Irregular, meski dalam keadaan tidak terpilih oleh Menara. SIU menyatakan jumlah Irregular yang ada di Menara saat ini adalah rahasia.SIU Q&A translated by LaFa (15th answer) Irregular Yang Diketahui *'Irregular' **Enryu (Spear Bearer) **Phentaminum **Rachel (Light Bearer)When SIU took part in a chat with fans, he confirmed Rachel was an Irregular, according to cat92. She is a trusted translator, whose translations were used for the top 15 High Rankers http://forums.mangafox.me/threads/234706-Questions-Confusion?p=5620262&viewfull=1#post5620262. Also, the term 비선별인원 is used to refer to all Irregulars (including her)http://cafe.naver.com/inutero3334/62461. **Bam ke -25 (Wave Controller) **Urek Mazino (Fisherman) **' ' ***Jahad (Fisherman) ***Ari Han ***Arie Hon (Fisherman) ***Eurasia Blossom (Wave Controller) ***Ha Yurin (Scout, Fisherman) ***Hendo Lok Bloodmadder (Defender) ***Khun Eduan (Spear Bearer, Fisherman, Jeonsulsa) ***Po Bidau Gustang (Wave Controller) ***Tu Perie Tperie (Light Bearer) ***Yeon Hana (Fisherman, Wave Controller) References Navigation es:Irregular it:Irregolare Kategori:Irregulars Category:Special Terms